Setting It Up
Setting It Up '''(Case #1) is the first fanmade case in the La Mina Bay district by Survivorfan24. Case Background The player arrives at the Rosetta Police Department, where they were greeted by Luke Robson, the Chief of Police. Luke introduced the player to Maisie Rose, a young junior officer. She then invited the player to go out for an ice-cream and a watch the local volleyball final. At the La Mina Volleyball Courts, they discovered a dead body hung up in the volleyball net. This began the player's first case in Rosetta. The victim was a famous volleyball player, Richard Maddock. The killer was his ex-wife, Caren Vitas. Richard had divorced Caren 10 years before the events of this case, taking their baby son Anthony with him, before marrying Amelia Moon. Caren loved Anthony, and desperately wanted to see him. She had sent Richard constant letters, asking for permission to visit her son. Richard (still hating Caren), had burnt them. Eventually, Anthony had discovered one of the letters, and begged to visit Caren, who he could not remember. Anthony then said that he was going to leave Richard, as he disliked him and hated Amelia. Richard responded by slapping Anthony, who came downstairs in the middle of the night, and rung Caren, using the house phone, asking for help. Caren responded saying that she would come over and sort things out. The next day, Amelia had taken Anthony shopping, to take his mind off Caren, before they were going to watch Richard play his volleyball final. He was about to leave when Caren stormed into the house. She declared that she hated Richard, and wanted to live with Anthony. Richard got furious, wanting Anthony to be his, and tried to attack Caren using a kitchen knife, but only managed to scratch her. Caren grabbed a china pot and threw it onto Richard's head, knocking him out. She then stole Richard's car keys, and carried the unconscious body to his car. Caren wanted to make him suffer, so she drove to the currently empty volleyball stadium. She also wanted to scare Amelia away so that Anthony would have to come back to her. Caren took the body to the court and tied in him up in the net, strangling him, before fleeing from the scene by foot. Judge Lillian Maycroft said that she was a massive volleyball fan, and was sad that Caren had ruined the match and Richard's life just to be with her son. Judge Maycroft sentenced Caren to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 10 years. Victim *Richard Maddock' (Found dead, hung up in a volleyball net) Murder Weapon *'Volleyball Net''' Killer *'Caren Vitas' Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer has a bandage. *The killer eats doughnuts. *The killer is older than 25. *The killer wears blue. *The killer drives a car. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Volleyball Court. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Bag, Ripped Note) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer drives a car) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Strand of Blonde Hair) *Analyse strand of hair. (5:00:00; Result: Hair belongs to Anthony Maddock) *Question Anthony Maddock about his dad. (Prerequisite: Strand of Blonde Hair Analyzed; New Suspect: Anthony Maddock) *Examine Ripped Note. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyse Threatening Letter. (3:00:00; Result: The letter was written by Thomas Atlantic; Unlocks: Umpire's Booth; New Suspect: Thomas Atlantic) *Question Thomas Atlantic about the letter. (Prerequisite: Threatening Letter Analyzed) *Investigate Umpire's Booth. (Clues: Blue Fabric, Driver's License) *Examine Blue Fabric. (Result: Ripped Piece of Shirt) *Analyze Ripped Piece of Shirt. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears blue clothes) *Examine Driver's License. (New Suspect: Amelia Moon) *Talk to Amelia Moon about her driver's license. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Smashed Pot, Sneaker) *Examine Smashed Pot. (Result: China Pot, Crumbs) *Analyze China Pot. (10:00:00; Result: The pot knocked the victim out) *Examine Sneaker. (Result: Sneaker belongs to George Davidson; New Suspect: George Davidson) *Ask George about his relationship with Richard. *Analyse Crumbs. (5:00:00; Result: Doughnut Crumbs; Evidence: Killer eats doughnuts) *Ask Amelia about the china pot. *Question Caren about her ex-husband. (Unlocks: Living Room; New Suspect: Caren Vitas) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues; Telephone, Diary) *Analyse Telephone. (5:00:00; Result: Anthony rung Caren the night before the murder) *Question Caren about Anthony's phone call. *Examine Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Ask Anthony about the phone call and diary entry. *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Thomas about his phone call to the Police Department. (Unlocks: Car Park) *Investigate Car Park. (Clues: Mobile Phone, Car Keys, Membership Card) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: It belongs to the victim) *Analyse Mobile Phone. (10:00:00; Result: Text to Thomas) *Question Thomas about the text message. *Examine Car Keys. (Result: The keys belong to the victim) *Analyse Car Keys. (3:00:00; Result: They open a car in the car park; Unlocks: Victim's Car) * Examine Membership Card. * Analyse Membership Card. (5:00:00; Evidence: Killer is older than 25) *Investigate Victim's Car. (Clues: Spray Can & Graffiti, Car Seat) *Examine Spray Can & Graffiti. (Result: George did the graffiti) *Question George about the graffiti. *Examine Car Seat. (Result: Blood & Fabric Molecules) *Analyse Blood. (10:00:00; Result: The killer was cut by the victim) *Analyse Fabric Molecules. (10:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears a bandage) *Arrest killer. (1 Star) *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation *Make sure that Anthony is okay. *Investigate Volleyball Courts. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: It belongs to Anthony's friend.) *Return the laptop to Anthony. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Amelia. *Investigate Victim's Car. (Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Flower Bouquet) *Return the Flower Bouquet to Amelia. (Reward: Denim Jacket) *Help George practice volleyball. *Investigate Umpire's Booth. (Clues: Lost Volleyball, Promotional Flyer) *Return the volleyball to George. (Reward: Potato Chips) *Examine Promotional Flyer. (Result: Advertisement for Thomas's daughter's play) *Ask Thomas about the play. *Investigate Victim's house. (Clue: Stack of Battered Flyers) *Analyse Stack of Battered Flyers. (5:00:00; Result: Restored Flyers) *Return the fresh flyers to Thomas. (Reward: Orange Juice) *Investigate next case. (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:La Mina Bay Category:Cases in Rosetta